charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Three Faces of Phoebe
The Three Faces of Phoebe is the 14th episode of the fourth season and the 80th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Phoebe develops a case of cold feet over marrying Cole and casts a spell which brings a young innocent Phoebe and an old cynical Phoebe to the Manor to help her make a decision. Meanwhile, while Cole is horrified to find that The Source is now taking over his entire being, The Source's chief rival, who believes The Source is dead, is convinced by The Seer to kill the Charmed Ones in order to earn the allegiance of the entire underworld. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. *Phoebe Halliwell *Paige Matthews *Piper Halliwell *Leo Wyatt *Cole Turner *The Seer *Bob Cowan *'Kurzon' *'Jax' *'Scott' Episode Stills 4x14-01.jpg 4x14-02.jpg 4x14-03.jpg 4x14-04.jpg 4x14-05.jpg 4x14-06.jpg 4x14-07.jpg Evil Beings The Seer The Source Kurzon Kurzon, an enemy of the source and exiled demon attempting to fill the void of the presumed missing Source. He has the abilities to shimmer, throw energy balls and reconstitute himself. He did not know who the Charmed Ones were. Jax Kurzon's followers Kurzon had a following that included six demons, one being Jax. They presumably were all exiled by the Source and displayed powers of Shimmering. One demon displayed the power of Smoke Shimmering. kurzon and his followers.jpg|Kurzon's faction. demon in kurzon's faction.jpg|Unnamed demon. demon smoke shimmering out.jpg|Demon smoke shimmering. Mortals Bob Cowan Scott Scott worked with Paige at the South Bay Social Services. He was up for the promotion of Social Worker but after Paige cast a spell to hide Carolyn Seldon's wounds, their boss gave Paige the job. However, she was unable to take the position because of personal gain rules. scott.jpg|Scott, Social Worker. Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' * The To Summon Belthazor page opposite/left of the Belthazor page. * There is a page on Kurzon Kurzon :An extremely powerful Demon, Kurzon is an enemy of :The Source who was banished from the underworld for :inciting a failed coup. Although exiled, Kurzon still :seeks to destroy The Source and :take over the underworld. :He is too dangerous :to be trusted. 4x14 bos to summon belthazor --- belthazor.jpg|To Summon Belthazor --- Belthazor 4x14 bos kurzon.jpg|Kurzon 'Spells' *Phoebe creates and casts a spell to Hear Her Heart's Desire which summoned an older and younger version of herself. *Piper creates a Power of Three vanquishing spell for Kurzon and The Charmed Ones cast it. To Hear Your Heart's Desire *With a pen write your question on a blue piece of paper, crumple it up and light it on fire with a white candle. Recite the spell and drop it into the cauldron. :My love strong, :My spirit weak, :It is an answer that I seek. :The question burns within this fire, :So I may hear my heart's desire. To Vanquish Kurzon :Hell threw you from its inner core, :But Earth won't hold you anymore. :Since Heaven cannot be your place, :Your flesh and blood we now erase. 'Powers' *'Super Strength' (dream): '''Used by Cole as the Source to beat his human side. *Telekinesis:' Used by Cole as the Source to get the sword back in his hands. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige and Leo. *'Flaming:' Type of Teleportation used by Cole. *'Smoking:' Type of Teleportation used by one of Kurzon's followers. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by Kurzon's minions. *'Shimmer-Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by Kurzon. *'Energy Balls:' Used by Kurzon to attack Piper, Paige and Cole. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige, trying to send Kurzon's Energy Ball back at him. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up Kurzon. *'Reconstitution:' Used by Kurzon to reconstitute after being blown up by Piper. *'Premonition:' The Seer called for two Premonitions, but it is unknown what she saw in them. *'Glistening:' Type of Teleportation used by the Seer. *'Conjuration:' Used by Cole to conjure an Athame. *'Fire Balls:' Used by Cole to attack Kurzon. *'Healing:' Leo used it to try to heal Old Phoebe, but it failed since she was already dead. Quotes :'Older Phoebe:' ''(holds up a sexy top to her body) Ah the good old days! Of course nobody's going to take you serious until you stop dressing like a tramp. :Phoebe: I'm going to knock some sense into me! :Cole: Who are you? Old Phoebe: Maybe this will refresh your memory. (she walks over and slaps him across the face) You bastard. :Leo (about to orb Little Phoebe to somewhere safe): Come on, take my hand. (She walks over to him) Now hold on tight. Little Phoebe: Are we going on a plane? Leo: No, but you might see some clouds. :Paige: What about little Phoebe? She went back to her time with all this knowledge of the future. Won't that cause complications? Piper: I doubt it. The minute she starts talking about magic, Grams will do some hocus pocus to erase all that knowledge. Paige: That's nice. Piper: That's Grams. :Paige: I did the rhyme, I will do the time. Notes and Trivia 300px|right * Leo states that orbing burns a lot of calories. * Cinderella was Phoebe's favorite story growing up; this would be explored later, when Phoebe actually becomes Cinderella. * The title of the episode is a reference to the movie "The Three Faces of Eve" ''(1957) * From this episode on, Phoebe sports dark brown hair for the rest of the series, although she goes through a series of different hairstyles. * This is the first time that Paige consciously orbs over a distance. She thus becomes the first Charmed One to be able to teleport while not under the influence of evil magic. * The fact that little Phoebe time traveled, and was exposed to magic, when she was 10 may have been the reason she was quicker to embrace her Charmed destiny (compared to Prue and Piper) in the series premiere. * It is revealed that the Source is blocking Phoebe's premonitions about Cole. * The fact that Paige didn't orb Piper at first mirrors Piper's initial rejection of her at the beginning of the season. * Old Phoebe shows no sign of any powers or at least no advancements to active powers. This could be because present Phoebe has her powers and only one Phoebe can have her powers at a time. * This episode scored 4.7 million viewers. * Phoebe appears to have had a haircut between this episode and the last. Her hair is now shoulder length and her bangs are cut very short. * This is one of four episodes with "Phoebe" in the title. * Although this was the last chance for Cole to get saved, the Source's power might've prevented him from telling Phoebe the truth when she asked him about any held secret at the end of the episode. Glitches * Present Phoebe has a tattoo on her wrist, but when future Phoebe holds the picture of Phoebe and Cole there is no tattoo on her wrist. Note: This isn't necessarily a glitch as Phoebe could've had the tattoo removed in the intervening years. * In the book of shadows, the Belthazor pages are in a very different order. In the episode Look Who's Barking we see the entry for "Cole's Human Side" is on the right and the info on Belthazor is on the left. Then there is a set of pages about Banshees and then a page to summon Belthazor. International Titles *'French:' Face à son Destin ''(Faced With Her Destiny) *'Czech:' Tři podoby Phoebe (Three Faces of Phoebe) *'Slovak: '''Hlas srdca (The Voice of heart)'' *'Serbian:' Fibina tri lica (Phoebe's Three Faces) *'Italian:' I Tre Volti di Phoebe (The Three Faces of Phoebe) *'Russian:' Trelikaya Phoebe'' (Three-faced Phoebe)'' *'Spanish (Latin America):' Los tres rostros de Phoebe (The Three Faces of Phoebe) *'Spanish (Spain):' Las tres caras de Phoebe (The Three Faces of Phoebe) *'German:' Die Frage aller Fragen (The Question of All Questions) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4